Bukater's nightmare
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: Roses father has a nightmare about events that occur 5 months in the future.


BUKATER'S NIGHTMARE

Sam Pembroke

He went to bed that night with a dark thought in his head. "What if I arrived home one day to find my family suffering? What would I look like?" He didn't think much of it, until he closed his eyes, then it began. His dream opened up like most dreams. He found himself sitting in his office. His secretary, Alice Wentworth had entered the room announcing "Admiral, you are wanted on the telephone. The voice on the other line sounds rather upset." He looked at her and told her "Patch the call through to me." She did so, and he picked up the phone. Indeed the voice did sound rather upset, but it wasn't Ruth's voice. No, it was another woman, calling herself Catherine Allen. She explained that his daughter, Rose was injured; perhaps mortally and he should get to the hospital immediately. With that, he hung up the phone and told Alice to cancel all of his appointments. His daughter needed her father, and right away.

Instead of going the way he normally went, it seemed to take him forever to get into the city and to the hospital. Once inside, it was like a maze with glass walls. He could see her, but not get to her "Oh Rose I'm coming to save you, please hold on a little longer, papa's coming." She just lay there like corpse. Soon, a voice was heard, and it didn't sound like a cheerful nurse, no this voice sounded evil and maniacal. He expected to see a demon who made the voice, instead it was a likeness of Ruth. "Ruth what's happening? Can't you help her?" "The time for help is over Sam! You should have thought about that a long time ago." As he continued through the glass maze, the demon Ruth growled "Sam, you have five minutes to save her life, if you fail, then she will die; and it will be all your fault!" Suddenly, he grew frantic. The maze seemed to grow more impossible. Often corridors that looked like they continued on, were blocked off with glass, leaving him to find another way.

Finally, he made it into the chamber where his daughter lay on the table. "I'm here. I'm here." He said panting. He thought it was going to be over, but suddenly the demon who looked like his wife flashed in front of his eyes. "You're too late Sam. Look at her, she's not breathing. She's dead! You killed her. You murderer! Look at your hands." He did just that and to his horror, he saw that they were covered in blood. "Oh god! Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I couldn't save you." He began to cry, much like the time Alice, his first born died of pneumonia back in 1894, three months before Rose was born. He held the corpse close to him. "Now Sam, someone wants you to apologize for what you did. Alice, you may come in now." He looked at the little girl who entered the room. One arm was completely skeletonized, and half her face was eaten away by decomposition. "Oh daddy, say you're sorry for murdering Rose." He looked in horror. "What is this? I didn't murder her. The woman you called mother did. She did it. Her ways murdered our daughter. She's responsible, not I. Alice Hawthorne Bukater, you must believe me!" Oh daddy, when you buried me in the mausoleum, I lost all faith in you." "Stop it! I'm your father! I loved you." "_Loved_. Did you stop loving me when I died?" He continued to cry.

"Sam, what did you think when you wished Elizabeth into an institution?" Demon Ruth said in a raspy voice. "I never did Ruth, it was you. You wanted her gone. You never loved her. You _never_ loved her. You thought of her as an accident. You always shoved her away, and never let her do anything." The demon suddenly froze. "You mentioned the word love. Something I will not stand for. My work here is done. It's over. Sam, you may have repulsed me this time, but soon, it won't work." The otherworldy Ruth said as it appeared to melt. Suddenly, he awoke. "Where am I? Oh, I'm in my bed." He looked over at his wife who lay sleeping. He leaned over and stroked her hair. He made sure she wasn't a demon. His fears were put to rest. "What about Rose? Elizabeth? He got up and walked down the hallway to their room. Sure enough, they were sleeping in their beds. "It was just a nightmare. None of this happened."

At least that's what he thought...


End file.
